Rylus of the Rebellion Part One: Origins of Trechery
by Setsu Takarosuke
Summary: I am Sir Rylus Corvon. When my father passed away I inherited the responsibility for producing Knightmare Frames. Little did I realize that Emperor Charles zi Britannia would steal my family's invention, use them to conquer Japan and establish Area 11. But why would he do this? Whatever the reason, I swear to destroy Britannia and bring Charles to his knees. *Discontinued*
1. A Dream of Memories Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, its franchise or any of the characters. The only things I do own are the characters I have created and the other things that I have placed within the original plotline of Code Geass.**

Chapter 1: A dream of Memories past

a.t.b. 2009, August 4th, 11:45 PM, The Corvon Family Estate on the western coast of the North American Homeland of the Holy Britannian Empire.

I was dreaming, that much was obvious. I saw my younger, fourteen year old self in the mirror of the massive hallway. In the light of the mansion of my family, I could see my aristocratic outfit and the vibrant shade of my red hair. My eyes were stimulated by the brightness of the lab coat I wore over the outfit and I stretched to relax my stiff muscles and noticed the lack of a scar across the right side of my face. I realized that all I was doing was watching, my body moved on its own, like my muscles remember moving almost exactly a year ago, which is when this memory of a dream is taking place. Realizing that, I knew it was only a matter of time when I would receive the scar.

I glanced in the mirror and gazed back at my own green eyes. I turned when I heard running footsteps. I turned and saw my older brother Kythe Corvon. He was dressed more like a noble and he even wore a cape like us Britannians used to wear in medieval times. His face was five years older than me and his strange, light orange eyes were blocked by strands of unkempt black hair.

"Rylus, Rylus! Father is dying! He wants to see us, now!"

My face grew wide with concern. I buttoned my lab coat and raced down the hallways and up a few flights of stairs to find my father's room. I finally found it and burst through the doors. I flinched when I remembered that my dad has a rare form of Tuberculosis, and grabbed the filtered health hazard mask out of my pocket and held it to my face while I looped the bands around my ears. I looked around and saw the numerous people gathered around my father's bed. I recognized them as my father's lawyers but I couldn't figure out why they were here. My line of thought was shattered by the barrage of savage coughs and the startled men that were forced to step back from the bed.

They parted and I could get a good look at my father. He was dressed in his usual red pajamas. His face was sickly. The drivel and blood on his face made his overall appearance worse than I thought it did. He looked at me with sick eyes and they darted to Kythe arriving behind me and adjusting his health hazard mask. He glared and showed extreme intent to ignore Kythe.

"Shut the door." One of the doctors said. Kythe closed the door and the two of us strode over to the bedside. Our father, the strongest man we knew in our lives and here he was coughing up the last few drops of his own blood. He looked frail but he was strong enough to sit up and face us. He gestured to the lawyers and they began to take down notes. One of them held a page titled "Revised Last Will and Testament of Edward Cassius Corvon." I was a little nervous, which surprised me considering that I had already lived through these events. I lost the feeling when my father began to speak. Much of his words were lost in the ethereal sensations of the dream but I could hear the last few sentences.

"My title," began Edward Corvon, my father, "is nonexistent but the most important thing I have to leave you two is my fortune."

I thought about the situation as the dream continued. I quickly remembered the day that we begged father for the entire fortune of our family and not half. We were children at the time and we both had dreams that we wanted to accomplish which required all of our father's funds to achieve them, or so we thought. I wanted to be a scientist and Kythe wanted to be a knight. It seems that I took both mine and Kythe's dreams and achieved them. I was a knight and Emperor Charles' personal Knightmare Technician, a job I had obtained a matter of weeks ago obtained. Back to the point, we both wanted our father's money and he was discussing the issue once again, and on his deathbed too.

"I have all the money this family has amassed that is not in your hands and I have planned to give equal shares to the both of you." Kythe took advantage of our father's pause when he coughed violently.

"I realize that you have had contempt for me ever since that incident with the Refrain but I have put those days behind me. I will not sink the family into the depths of my mistakes." Kythe opened his mouth to keep speaking but father interrupted.

The two of them got into an argument about Kythe's life, father revealed that he found out about the numerous other times that Kythe had used Refrain in his life. The details were lost in the blur of the dream and I almost woke up and I wish that I did.

The conversation got physical, father arose from the bed and proceeded to swing at Kythe and even succeeded in choking the man for a few seconds. I moved out of the way as the frail man swung and missed, nearly hitting me and falling on the floor. I helped him up and he used me to push off of as he took another swing at the surprised Kythe.

Kythe had a look on his face that was beyond all forms of surprise. He was showing a mixture of surprise, fear, rage and confusion all at once. He suddenly grew mad and he grabbed father's hands to steady him. Edward Corvon sat back down on his bed and began talking while he coughed.

"In light of Kythe's actions and all the pain and misery that he has caused me, I have come to the decision, *Cough!* *Cough!* *COUGH!* That Kythe is the last person I would ever give my fortune to, even half of it." His voice was lost in an explosion of coughs and sputum. I was at a loss for words and I was wide eyed. I knew what was coming next. Even so, the sensation of anxiety affected me as much as it did that day.

"Without anyone else to give it to, I will give it all, *COUGH* to *COUGH* Rylus, my one and only true heir!"

The last sentence shot through me. My father loved to be vague and commonly allowed other people to figure out what he truly meant. I had only one thing to assume at the time. I had to assume that Kythe was not truly my brother. And I hated father for that detail about him but I loved the fact that Kythe was not the same blood as me, because of his behavior. Despite this, I was also saddened that my brother was a fake the entire time.

I already knew the outcome of this conversation but the emotions of surprise and all others implied were flooding my mind. In reality, I would simply brush the subject off as a huge annoyance. Kythe would have punched whoever brought it up.

"Now father, that's taking the joke too far! YOU CANNOT DENY THAT I AM YOUR SON! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT!" Kythe's words were cut short when he was punched in the face by Father.

"Silence bastard!" He coughed up a large amount of blood before he continued. "I was just like you years ago! But those days were washed behind me once I met Rylus' mother." He coughed again and pushed off concerned lawyers or doctors that encouraged him to rest. "But she could not bear a child at first. So I resorted to adopting a boy that I saw potential in, but look what that dream brought me!" he pointed at Kythe and stood off the bed once more.

"Now I have a damn bastard son that constantly reminds me of the man I used to be! The only reason that I know that you are not my son is that you are far worse than I was! There is no way I could be related to such scum!" He coughed one last glob of blood and he said his last words with a large onslaught of laughter.

"I hate you boy! I hate you so much that I wanted to make some of my last words the ones that deal a devastating blow to you!" He stopped laughing and assumed serious face before looking at me directly.

"But I also wanted my very last words to be the ones that reassure Rylus of my decision." He fell limp and he caught my shoulder and pulled himself to my ear. "Do not despair Rylus, you shall Change this family's name for the better." I felt blood and heat seep into my lab coat and tears ran down my face. I felt weight too, the weight of my father felt like the weight of the entire world. I slumped to my knees and my father's body forced me to the floor.

I was speechless. How could any of my thoughts be translated into words now?

"Help him! Help Sir Corvon!" I knew that the servants didn't mean my father, he never held any sort of official title other than "Mr." They never referred to me by my title as a Knight until now. Some people thought that I was way too young to be a knight, so no one really gave me the respect I anticipated. And now, I have a title that has more weight than ever, I have the responsibility to represent my family and avoid disgracing my father's name. I hated the feeling. The feeling of rising off the floor didn't relieve me, the weight on my feet almost made me loose balance and fall again.

The doctors lifted my father's body off the floor and laid him back on the bed. They hounded me with questions and offers to get me drinks or anything else. I pushed them aside and left without saying a word. I slammed the door behind me and sprinted down the hallway to the massive balcony above the main entrance to the mansion. I threw off my Tuberculosis infected lab coat and the filtered mask. I walked to the edge of the huge balcony, closed my eyes and soaked in my surroundings.

The humid August breeze was moist and its warmth sent a tingle through my body. I let my mind go blank and float away from the physical senses of my body. The sensation was strange but comfortable. The feeling allowed me to forget all the troubles I had and wonder my own thoughts in solitary ecstasy. I still felt hot tears stream down my face though, so my mind was not completely at peace. I lost control and knelt in defeat before sorrow.

The feeling of sorrow was something I welcomed greatly. It was infinitely more preferable to feeling the happiness I longed to immerse myself with. I felt sorrow for my father's death and the circumstances separating me and Kythe as true family members only made it worse. But I had to endure it. My sorrow was the only emotion keeping me from feeling insanely joyful about Kythe not being my brother. I had always loved Kythe as any true brother should but true adoration is nonexistent between us.

Kythe was a terrible loser that would use underhanded tactics to win almost anything involving conflict. He was merciless as well, when he and I practiced fencing separately, he would beat his opponent until he was covered with bruises and countless opened wounds. He also thinks he is above everybody else and treats the servants in our house like dirt. He even tried to seduce a few of the maids. When he wasn't doing that, he was often flooding his bloodstream with Refrain.

The day he first became a Knight was the day he started using Refrain. He made the mistake of facing another Knight after partaking in alcohol. Kythe grew too lustful for blood and ended up killing the knight, earning him a bad reputation and a lack of employment for a few years. He was so miserable that he nearly overdosed on Refrain trying to remember the feelings he had from his childhood. He was so excited about being a knight back then, that the slightest thought of it would brighten his face with a huge smile. But all of that was killed off shortly after he began Refrain.

He would take Refrain and shut himself in his room for hours. It was only last year that I realized that he was doing this. With a few therapy sessions, he quit Refrain. He didn't start it again until the day that I became a Knight myself. He grew envious and depressed, longing to remember his joy for becoming a Knight. I found him one night as he was just about to inject himself. I promised not to bring him to father if he stops Refrain immediately. He did stop and has been clean ever since, as far as I know. There is only one question that comes to mind when I think about that. How isn't his mind being damaged or affected negatively by the Refrain?

My sorrow was now starting to drift towards my hatred. So I focused on the happy, energetic and loving brother I knew him to be all those years ago. It worked only for a minute, so I stopped thinking all together. I was uneasy within the mentality of my dream. Every last memory I listed in my mind brought every last emotion that I felt that day. This still confused me but I felt the satisfaction of relief pleasing now. I remember deciding to go inside and go to sleep before anything else happened.

It was now that I wished that I had woken up, because I always hated what came next.

"Rylus!" I flinched and stood when I heard Kythe shouting my name behind me.

Kythe stood there immutably. His face was contorted by rage and the tears that streamed down his cheeks were not from sorrow. My gaze lowered to the sword in his hand. Another sword entered my vision as he threw a sheathed rapier at me. I caught it and instinctively unsheathed it as Kythe lunged at me with his. Our blades met with a sound of metal clashing and our eyes exchanged the bloodthirsty looks of brothers fighting to the death.

"I will fight you for the money! If I win then you have to give me every last bit of it!" He lunged at me again when I nodded in response.

"Just don't lie to me Kythe! You and I both know that you really just want to fight me because you hate me!" I shouted at him while thrusting my sword at his torso.

"Exactly! All I've ever wanted to do, for a long time now, was to fight and beat you at sword play just once! And now is the perfect time Rylus!" He shouted back.

Our bodies and blades danced across the balcony. We focused on avoiding each other's strikes, preparing complicated thrusts and other attacks we each thought the other wouldn't be able to avoid. Once we locked blades against each other and Kythe tried to force me off the balcony. And another time he nearly decapitated me.

I realized that he truly wanted to kill me, it didn't, matter what came next. His blood lust was unstoppable now. The thought distracted me and Kythe buried the blade in my shoulder. I tripped and fell over, accidentally keeping the sword from going too deep into my body.

My shallow wound made me grunt in pain as I hit the stone ground. I barely managed to roll over to evade Kythe's next thrust. I rolled onto my feet and sliced Kythe on the back of his leg, making him stumble forward and stagger back to his feet. I calmly walked to the rail opposite the one Kythe was staggering to. We were both tired of this tedious fight and wanted something to push off of to run at each other. It was strange how well we knew what the other would be thinking. I clutched my shoulder and felt the hot blood on the palm of my clenching hand. Then I lifted my leg and placed my foot on the rail, staring at Kythe across from me. He did the same.

We both suddenly glanced at the grandfather clock in the middle of the hallway in the open entrance of the balcony. It was only seconds away from midnight.

We nodded at each other and readied ourselves. The humid summer breeze slowed and the sounds of the insect and other nightly noises faded away as my mind calmed. I closed my eyes, inhaled and exhaled deeply, cutting off all sensation except focus. I opened my eyes and the sound of the grandfather clock drowned out all my thoughts.

*dong* *dong* *dong* *dong* *dong* *dong* *dong* *dong* *dong* *dong* *dong* *dong*

…

I pushed off the rail and sprinted at Kythe. Kythe staggered at first but ignored his injury to sprint at me. We nearly reached each other and our swords glinted with moonlight as they slashed through the air. I suddenly felt like something was touching me and I was forced back. I caught the sight of Kythe being forced to his right, like someone had tackled him.

I landed on someone before I could hit the ground. This person held my hands back with his arms and pulled his face to my ear.

"Stop, Rylus! What are you two doing!?" I recognized the voice as my father's personal butler, John Ferris. I looked up to see Kythe being held on the ground by the maid that was in charge of all the other maids, Serene Bredbeddle. Kythe tried to push her off but she put both hands on him and slammed him down on the ground. I tried to get up and rush at Kythe again but John wrenched my sword from my grip and pushed me back to the ground.

"Stop it sir! He's a pathetic Refrain addict! He's not worth your time!" John stood me up and sheathed my sword. He handed it to me as he continued speaking.

"Just go sir. We'll take care of things here."

I took the sword and stared at John. He was only three years older than me but was far taller than what seemed physically possible. His blonde hair was rough and as unkempt as Kythe's, covering his evergreen eyes. He wore any fancy clothing a butler would wear. He was thin and muscular like me and liked to be my fencing partner when Kythe was not available.

I also looked at Serene and noticed the concern in her sapphire eyes. She always hated when I fought with Kythe like this but was even sadder because we almost killed each other. Her black hair blended in with the maid's outfit she wore. Nothing like any pervert would have a woman wear, a true outfit. The fabric was breathable and the skirt of the dress reached her ankles. She held Kythe to the ground with strength you would not find in that many women today, even less for women her age. She was fifteen, a little over a year older than me.

I took a brief look at Kythe, long enough only to see his enraged face and the everlasting glare of hatred in his deep blue eyes. I turned and walked away.

"What's wrong Kythe? Not strong enough to handle a woman?" I called back to him as I neared the doors to the house. I heard Serene laugh. She was taking my words as a joke and not an offense to her.

"Sir Corvon! Look out!" I heard John cry out.

I turned in time to see Kythe charging at me with his sword slicing at me faster than I thought possible. He had pushed Serene off and John was too far away to do anything. I drew my own sword and thrust at Kythe purely out of instinct. We shouted in rage as our strikes neared their targets.

"Kythe!"

"Rylus!"

I closed my eyes at the last second. All I could feel was pain radiating from the gash that Kythe made on the left side of my face. I could also feel the tension in my right hand. The hard steel of my sword felt something against it. I knew that my strike had hit its mark. The feeling of steel against flesh from this end would always stay with me. My scar would also stay with me from now on.

I opened my eyes and all I could see was darkness. My vision eventually adjusted and a bright light that burned my eyes enveloped all of my vision.

Pronunciations of names, just in case anyone was confused.

Rylus, Rye-lus, rhymes with Stylus.

Kythe, Kai-th, rhymes with Scythe.


	2. Present Hostilities

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, its franchise or any of the characters. The only things I do own are the characters I have created and the other things that I have placed within the original plotline of Code Geass.**

Chapter 2: Present Hostilities

a.t.b 2010, August 5th, 5:55 AM, The Corvon Family Estate.

I woke up with a massive jolt of my reflexes. My hand closed around the hilt of my sword and sliced it through the air. A sound of clashing metal sounded and my eyes met the other swordsman. John Ferris slid his sheathed rapier down the length of mine and lowered it to the bed. I let go and John sheathed the glinting blade for me.

"Did you have that dream again sir?" John asked as he unnecessarily helped me out of bed.

"Yes." I said as I pulled on my robe. I was covered in a film of sweat and my breath came to me in deep, desperate inhales.

"I'm not surprised, it did happen exactly a year ago." John followed behind me as I went to the curtains and threw them aside.

The room was instantly filled with the light of the early morning sunrise. I flinched a little at the shine and stared at the spectacle with pleasure. Then I caught the opaque image of myself in the window. I looked older than in my dream, which was expected. I brought up my hand and used my fingers to trace over the shocking scar that I got from my fight with Kythe exactly a year ago. The scar didn't affect me that much, just my appearance. The only pain that I ever felt from it since that day was the pain of my relationship with Kythe. We were no longer brothers in the only right we had left.

"Should I remind you that you have to give a demonstration on the construction of advanced Knightmare Frames at the Britannian Royal Science Academy today?" John asked.

"…Yep, you should because I had no way of remembering that after the dream I just had." I said as I ran to the bathroom.

"The shower's already running sir."

"Thank you."

I showered, dressed and went down to breakfast. I sat down just as the entire staff had finished preparing the meal and sitting down themselves. We all talked about our lives and what we were all going to do today. John spoke with me about holding a fencing tournament in a few days. Serene kept trying to steal my toast while she talked about beating up her last failure of a boyfriend. The numerous conversations brought life to the massive room with the long dining table.

I enjoy this lifestyle mostly because I like all the servants as friends and these actions are massively different from the lifestyles of other nobles. The guests I entertain here are always uncomfortable with the way I allow the house to be run. This comforted me because I love giving headaches to stuck up bastards. This includes my false brother too of course, who just walked in.

"WELL, look at this!" He laughed and stole a muffin from one of the maid's plates. "It's the wrong place and time for everyone to be eating breakfast!" He stole a glass of orange juice from a butler and gulped it down.

"Dear brother," I began. "Are you suggesting that we have breakfast past noon like you did while taking refrain last year?" a few of the servants laughed. "Also, are you saying that the servants should eat downstairs like they did in the 'good old days?' Because that is just like you Kythe."

He stared at me, completely confused.

"Isn't that why you took refrain?" I smiled and Kythe's face grew wide with rage. "To remember those 'good old days?'" Serene kicked me under the table and Kythe took a swing at me. I ducked and John held Kythe away from me. He struggled and broke free, only for me to unsheathe my sword and hold it against his neck.

I didn't like to look at Kythe's face if I could avoid it, but I ended up looking at the scar over his left eye. His was exactly the same as mine, down to length, depth, placement just shy of the left eye and the discoloration of skin. They both serve as a symbolic reminder of the day our father died and how that event and what followed will stay with us forever. We both could've had the scar removed with the advanced medicine and technology that Britannia had to offer. But neither of us wanted to have this symbol removed. We planted a seed of hatred together and we wanted to see the tree bear fruit.

Kythe's face was emotionless. He kept it that way even when I taunted him by tracing the outline of his scar with the tip of my sword.

"Why did you take food from Alice and Seth anyway Kythe? I figured you had already eaten." I said, lowering my sword. I looked back at the servants that had their muffin and juice stolen.

"I was waiting for you in the courtyard, we had a duel scheduled this morning at five, remember?" He glared at me like he wanted to burn a hole through me.

"Didn't you remember? I told you that I had to sleep for the demonstration I am giving today and I had to skip that appointment." Kythe only grew angrier at my words.

"Yes I do remember." His tone steadily grew angrier. "But I strictly remember saying that I didn't care about that! Now stop making up excuses Rylus. You can even fight me right here, right now! I'm ready to-."

Kythe's words were cut short by me harmlessly sliding the edge of my blade across his neck.

"Silence dear brother!" I mocked. "The two of us have never respected our agreements after that day one year ago. The two of us should understand that more than anyone." I laughed, losing my serious tone the more I spoke. Kythe kept his face stone and spoke without any real desire on everyone else's behalf.

"Just for the sake of answering your question, I like to eat early, and yes the filth should eat below ground." Kythe stepped back and left the dining room. I sheathed the sword and sat back down.

The room was soon filled with the noise of conversation again. I was forced to ignore this because John and Serene dragged me into a conversation about Kythe. Serene always spoke with me after I argued with Kythe but she rarely brings John in to back her up.

"Why are you so bitter towards each other?" Serene asked. I stared back at her with an annoyed expression. "Fine. I know why but that's all history. Why can't you put it all behind you?"

John opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off. "I could stand to do that but Kythe will not give an inch on that subject. And he's found an endless number of reasons or excuses to hate me over the past year. He's done that his whole life in fact. He even used my father's words against me."

Serene slammed her hand down on the table and stood up. "Stop it! He was a father to the both of you! Why won't you ever acknowledge each other as family?" Everyone else at the table looked our way and then began to clear their place mats and remove the platters and bowls of food. Serene remained standing as the servants, maids, cooks, butlers and other workers in the house filed out of the dining room. Only after everyone left, did Serene finally sit down. With me sitting at one end of the table, Serene and John were sitting respectively to my left and right.

John gulped down his entire glass of orange juice and spoke while Serene composed herself. "Sir, just consider the situation. If you are going to tolerate Kythe's existence here, then at least make your relationship a good one." His use of formality didn't drop despite the personal nature of the conversation.

"He's right." Serene said. "It's not all that convenient for everyone. Alice and Seth can attest to that, as well as those other people hired to serve Kythe." Her face was angry for some reason, and she stared at me with angry blue eyes. John merely rested his chin on his locked fingers.

This whole situation irritated me. A thought crossed my mind and I exploited it immediately.

"Serene? Isn't it time you asked John out on a date?"

"Wh-what!?" Serene's face grew red and bright as she fiddled with her hands under the table. John was shocked at hearing the question but then he looked at Serene with a curious stare.

The two of them proceeded to question each other whether they liked each other or not.

"W-why do I have to be the one to ask anyone out?" Serene shouted at me.

"I imagine that he thinks you're so aggressive that you would take the initiative in the relationship. Wait, are you saying that I'm not manly enough to do even that!?" John said, slamming his hands on the desk and glaring at me.

"Well I would take the higher position in the relationship if we were to have one." Serene said with a light tone.

"What, oh please, I'm the man and the obvious choice for the dominant person in any relationship." John yelled at Serene. "And besides, you would have to overcome your love for Rylus before you ask me out!"

"Well I think you are the last man that should lead in anything! And I don't love Rylus!" Serene shouted while trying to keep her voice from betraying her true feelings.

I quietly got up and left the dining room, distracting my oppressors in an underhanded way. I sprinted out to the foyer where the doors were open to reveal the car waiting for me in front of the mansion. I sprinted down the hallway lined with columns of marble and surrounded by the garden. I reached the car and tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. I turned to see Serene standing behind me, hand on the door, gasping for breath and eyes glaring. Her expression softened in an unnerving speed and began questioning me about kythe.


	3. Scars

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, its franchise or any of the characters. The only things I do own are the characters I have created and the other things that I have placed within the original plotline of Code Geass.**

Chapter 3: Scars

Serene held her hand on the door of the car, keeping me from opening it. She was stronger than most men so I wasn't embarrassed to struggle with trying to close the door. When I grew tired of her insistence, I stopped and faced her. And she immediately began questioning me about Kythe.

"Why don't you have breakfast, lunch, dinner or even tea with him? This little hatred thing is getting old." She said eagerly.

"This is not a simple situation Serene, this is Kythe." I paused to scratch the back of my head. "That man is almost impossible to compromise with. And any arrangement we reach will rarely benefit the both of us equally." I frowned at the thought of shaky ground regarding myself and Kythe. I hated these days and I longed for those of our early childhood.

"You don't believe that Rylus. I have faith that you don't."

"You know I do." I moved her hand and opened the door.

"I hate that about you and myself." She sighed deeply and leaned against the car. "I have too much faith in your bond with Kythe."

I was confused. What was she talking about? "What do you mean? Our bond?" I sunk into the seat in the car.

"I loved watching you all those years ago. I was always dragged along with my mother to the Corvon Estate while she was a maid. Your father always let me play with you, remember?"

I did remember, that energetic and happy girl that always challenged me to judo and wrestling matches. She gave me bruises all over my body and hurt my pride as a boy. Even so, I loved spending time with her, after I got to know her better that is. She was my age and I knew she would be nicer once I got stronger.

"No matter how hard I beat you up that day we first met, you still told your father that you wanted me to play with you more often."

"And you didn't want to see me again after that. What's your point?" The memory of Serene refusing to see me again, for a few weeks that is, flashed into my head. She flinched for an instant but continued.

"I watched you spar with Kythe right after I beat you up. I did enjoy kicking your ass that day and I strangely sensed that you had a little fun but… I could never give you as much of a good time as Kythe did that day. So immediately after that fight, I decided not to get in the way of your friendship as brothers."

That's right. That was the day I first started fencing. I was only seven years old and I wanted to avoid sparring with Kythe. I decided to play with the maid's daughter because I knew Serene was a fighter. I childishly thought that she would give me a good excuse to avoid my fight. But Kythe forced me into the fencing gear despite the bruises and aches. Even with those handicaps I still tied with Kythe over twenty times. Kythe was amazed, having years more experience than I did. We sparred for hours, and we had so much fun that father had to drag us apart. That truly was the most fun I had in my childhood life. And it was with my brother. And now, all I can feel about that is sadness.

"So, that's what I meant about my faith in your bond." Serene smiled.

"Yeah, I understand Serene. It's just…" I paused to scratch my head. "I wish you punched me in the gut rather than talk about fencing with Kythe. In fact, beat me to death instead of talk about it."

Serene was shocked, she gasped and stared at me like she made the worst mistake of her life. But a hint of confusion entered her face.

"W-why?" her voice was shaky from confusion and tears began to pool in her eyes.

"Serene," I began. "Fencing with Kythe has always been the most fun thing in the world for me. I remember one time that we ran away to the mountains to fence. We only stopped to eat and drink, no breaks or sleep. We did that for two days before dad finally found us. I loved my brother more each day we practiced. And now, those memories have stopped being good to me exactly a year ago."

"Wait, you mean-!" Serene said.

"Yes, that duel Kythe challenged me to on the balcony, marked the end of our playful sparring." A single tear rolled down my cheek. "You may not have believed it at the time, but Kythe really was trying to kill me that night."

"Then that means." Serene put her hands over her mouth and stepped back from the car. "That any time you think about Fencing with Kythe, it makes you sad."

"…Yes." Muttering was all I was capable of now. "Not just that, it also breaks my heart… That's why I've avoided him and his challenges all this time. And when I do fight him, I do my best not to enjoy it or even smile. My love of Fencing was murdered the night I got this." I traced over the scar on my left eye.

"I'm, sorry." Serene said through the tears in her voice.

"Don't bother. It's not your fault." I said, trying to comfort her.

"No, let me say this." I was surprised, I haven't heard that kind of spark in her voice since we were kids.

"I shouted at the two of you, every time your swords clashed."

What?

"On the night your father died, I leaned up against the wall and cried while you fought Kythe. I was facing the wall next to the grandfather clock because I couldn't bear to watch you two. Every time I heard your swords clash, I cried out 'Stop' in hopes that you would. But you never did, and I knew that fight wasn't a good fight for either of you. It just made me sad that brothers could fight with such intensity." Serene hung her head and wept a few tears.

"But, just for old time's sake…" She choked back her tears and looked me in the eye. "Could you be real brothers again? Just like you did when you were a true family."

My thoughts fell dead. I signaled for the driver to start the car. I spoke while I rolled up the car window.

"Sorry Serene, but no… Anything I have done with Kythe up to this moment has left my entire life with a Scar. Now my life is filled with scars that will never fade away."

I closed my eyes. I couldn't bear to look at Serene as I left. And my memories with Kythe just came into mind. Now I have to cry all the way to the Science Academy. The memories were only bad because they were happy, a huge contrast to the present. I remember laughing as Kythe and me exchanged blows with our swords and tapped each other for points. The days I didn't like to fence were nonexistent until now. I loved it and now I never will again. And Kythe is the one that took this love from me and scarred me with his own hands.

* * *

><p>"Hey driver, what's your name? I don't think I've ever seen you before." My voice was still tainted with sadness and tears. I sat with one foot outside the car and ready to leave. The Royal Science Academy loomed in front of me while I looked back at the driver. Her hair was long and black and it looked a little blue too. Her eyes were violet, and held a distant stare. She looked beautiful actually, but she also looked like she was bored with the entire world.<p>

"My name?" the driver's voice was mysterious and soft as a chick's downy feathers.

"Yeah." I said while I climbed out of the car.

"…I'll tell you later Rylus." She replied, smiling in a way that both mystified and allured me.

"Huh, wait what?" I questioned.

But it was too late. The mysterious female driver slammed her foot on the gas pedal and the black car sped down the road and out of sight.


	4. The End?

My deepest apologies, but I am no longer continuing this story. The reason for this is because I have come up with a better direction for the existing plotline of this story. So really, I will be remaking it and keeping the characters. So be on the lookout for the new story: Rylus of the Rebellion R0: Prelude of Peace.

I offer my sincerest apologies for those of you that are serious friends of this story and even more for showing the story so much neglect for it. But I will make it up to you in a week or so.

Peace out and see you in Prelude of Peace.

Just for kicks, a skit between the cast of Origins of Treachery and partly myself.

Rylus: So wait, we were being neglected this whole time!? And here I am standing outside the Royal science Academy after this unknown woman sped away from me.

Serene: How rude of her.

John: Rude indeed.

Kythe: Well Rylus that's just how it is. I mean, this guy's in college so he's "busy" most of the time. So he can't come up with a straight plot line to follow, how the story will ultimately play out or your occupation Rylus.

(I grunt and type in…)

_(Kythe feels a sharp pain in his head and screams out in a shrill, squeaky voice)_

Kythe: AAAAAaaaaaauuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeee!

Rylus: Looks like Setsu showed you, freaking jack ass.

(I create an interdimensional portal to the world of Code Geass next to Rylus' head.)

Rylus: Huh, what's this?

(My hand thrusts out of the void and punches Rylus)

Rylus: Ow! Hey alright, I'm sorry for referring to you!

Kythe(still with squeaky voice): Haha, serves you right Ry-. Damn it! Give me back my voice!

(Arthur Corvon appears in a spectral form behind Kythe)

Ghost of Arthur: It's a fitting voice for you Kythe, you should really keep it for when your many women have their children.

(Kythe flinches in fear and wheels around to see Arthur)

Kythe: Shut up, you don't have a life anymore.

Arthur: Silence, I shall haunt you for the rest of your life and piss in your coffee!

Kythe: I drink tea!

(Arthur and Kythe ignore everyone else and continue arguing)

Rylus: Pft, yeah you drink tea, laced with Refrain that is.

Serene: Oh come on, stop it Rylus. Can't you-

Rylus and Kythe: No we can't!

Kythe: Why would I be his family anymore- Oh hey my voice is back to normal.

Arthur: Very nice, now you can yell at me like a true half man.

Kythe: Yes! Wait no! Arg, you miserable old man!

(Kythe and Arthur continue arguing)

Rylus: Aaaand that's the extent of his attention span for being family with me. Plus I already told you why it's not ideal for us to still be brothers. Didn't I just tell you and you burst into tears?

John: Wh- WHAT!? Serene was _CRYING_!? How the hell did you get her to cry!?

Rylus: Weren't you paying attention!?

Serene: I-I-I DON'T CRY! Take it back Rylus (begins to swing and miss Rylus and chase him) Take it back! Take it back! Take it back, take it back, take it back, take it back take it back!

Rylus: Hey! Why me!? And why did this have to happen in one morning?

Serene: Blame S-. *cough* *cough* *cough* *cough* I mean, blame a certain force of untold power for your current predicament!

(John begins to dramatically cry and make sorrow filled shouts through his clenched fingers of his hands, which within he has buried his face)

Serene: And what the hell are you crying for!?

Rylus: Yeah, what's up John? You feel like you'll be booted from the story in the rewrite?

John: It's just not fair! So much hasn't been revealed yet that it pisses me off. Things like the mysterious girl that drove away from Rylus, the exact details of Arthur's death and my shaky relationship with Serene.

Serene: Wh-!? You're seriously curious about that!?

John: We didn't even get to our Knightmare Frames! Why!? Oh my sweet, heavily modified Hau- urk!

(Serena chokes John)

Serene: Shhhhh! Shut up you idiot, don't tell them the name of your Knightmare, that'll ruin the surprise of the G-!

(Rylus chokes Serene)

Rylus: Perhaps you aren't aware of that which we are not supposed to speak of, huh? Come on Serene, I thought you were smarter than this!

Serene: Sorry, won't happen again!

Rylus: And calm down, I'm sure that all of these things will be addressed. Think about it, (points up) he's done a good job so far and I'm sure he'll keep that going.

(interdimensional portal reopens)

Rylus: No! Don't you dare!

(My hand comes out and gives the group a thumbs up)

Rylus: Oh ok, that's fine.

Kythe: Ok *gasp* that's finally over.

Rylus: What's possessed you? Other than my father that is?

(Kythe glares intensely at Rylus)

Serene: Stop it you two!

John: I'm with her; don't kill each other right before the new world forms. That would be too cliché.

Rylus: Oh yeah, I have a question.

Kythe, Serene and John: What is it?

Rylus: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE ANYWAY!?

Kythe: I don't know I just showed up here suddenly.

Serene: Same as him, but I think I was wearing a pair of gloves but now they're gone.

John: I think I was just teleported here through supernatural means.

Rylus: Yeah but why here!? At the Britannian Royal Science Academy of all places!? Where I work!?

Kythe: …Really? That's what you're wondering?

Rylus: That's it; I'm going to wait out the Rewrite somewhere else. (Car with the mysterious girl drives up and Rylus opens the door.) See ya suckers!

(Car drives away but a few lines of dialogue are audible)

Rylus: So… Who are you again?

Mystery Woman: It's still not time for you to know.

(Car disappears from view)

Kythe: Well, what now?

John: What did you mean when you said "ok that's finally over"?

Serene: Yeah. What was that all about?

Kythe: Oh yeah, Arthur just got restless so I used a silver cross and chants from the bible to get rid of his spirit. But not before he could possess me and mess with me for a bit.

Serene: What did he do?

Kythe: nothing major, just made me recite a few sentences in an inaudible, demonic growl and put me in a dreamlike trance.

John: Yikes!

Kythe: Yeah well, I think Rylus has the right idea so; I'm going somewhere else to wait out the rewrite.

(Suddenly, a Knightmare with ***************************************************************************************************** swooped down and picked Kythe up before it jetted away.)

Kythe: See ya chumps!

(A lonely breeze blew through the scene and billowed through Serene's ebony hair. John's evergreen eyes glanced over the young woman and the way the light of the midday sun caressed her face and every feature on her face)

John: So… Wanna kiss?

(Serene's hand moved faster than humanly possible, striking John's head before she realized what she had made the motion to do in the first place.)

Serene: Hm? What just happened? Something must have pissed me off so much that I punched you so hard that I didn't have time to process the information. What was it you were saying?

(John sat below a crater made in the wall of the science academy building)

John: Just forget it… I wasn't saying anything…

(Serene helped John to his feet and they leisurely strolled back to the Corvon Estate)

Well that's it, not very much but still something. I will see you all later and I hope you have time to check out Prelude of Peace. See ya!


End file.
